Costumes
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: Clace oneshot. Who knew getting ready for a costume party would lead to so much? Bit of Sizzy too!


"Why do we have to go to this stupid party anyway?" moaned Jace as he pulled on his top. Clary laughed. "Because it's Magnus and Alec's anniversary, so we're going!" she said smiling. "But a costume party, seriously!" said Jace rolling his eyes.

A week ago, Magnus and Alec had announced that their anniversary party was going to be held at Magnus's house and that all guests were to come in fancy dress costumes. Clary hadn't been to a costume party since she was a kid and refused to let Isabelle choose her outfit. "It's a costume party Izzy, not a wear the shortest dress competition" she had moaned. Isabelle had eventually given in and had went to find her own costume.

Clary had decided on a simple outfit. Black long sleeved top and black leggings. She had pinned on a tail and shoved a headband with cat ears on into her hair. She had borrowed Isabelle's eyeliner and had drawn on some cute whiskers. A cat was always a safe option around Magnus.

"I hope Alec realises I'm going to kill him" said Jace. Clary sighed. "One night. That's all it is, one evening and then you can burn the costume if you really want to." she replied. Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Fine" he said reluctantly "But I'm definitely burning the costume afterwards!"

Clary pulled a cape over his shoulders and fastened it at the front. "I think you make a good superhero" she said with a smile. "Well seeing as I'm super normally, that shouldn't be a surprise" said Jace raising his eyebrows. Clary rolled her eyes. "But you are the most beautiful cat I've ever seen." said Jace pulling her closer. Clary smiled. "Don't let Church hear you say that." she said.

Jace laughed. "You look amazing" he whispered in her ear. Clary felt herself blush. He kissed her forehead. "You don't look so bad yourself" said Clary quietly putting her arms round his neck. She kissed Jace softly, weaving her fingers into his hair.

Without warning, Jace swung her round and picked her up. "Jace! Put me down!" said Clary with a shriek. Jace laughed. "I'm only saving my damsel in distress!" he said grinning. Clary smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. He placed her gently down on his bed.

She sat up as he sat next to her. "Do you miss Alec?" said Clary quietly. "Miss him? He's round here basically every day! I haven't got a chance to miss him!" said Jace. Clary rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant" she said. "He's still my parabatai, no amount of glittery, cat-loving warlocks is going to change that." said Jace. Clary laughed.

"But I have someone else as important now" said Jace smiling. Clary blushed and hid her face. She felt Jace's hand on her cheek as he turned her head so they were facing each other. "I love you Clary" he said quietly. "I love you too Jace" said Clary. She pulled his t-shirt and kissed him softly. Jace's arms wrapped round her and pulled her closer. He kissed her back softly. His hands wove into her hair as her hands linked around his neck.

"EWW! GET A ROOM GUYS!" shrieked Izzy from the doorway. Clary and Jace broke apart. "In case you haven't noticed Izzy, we're in a room!" said Jace. "Just hurry up, we're about to leave!" said Isabelle rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Clary felt a smile spread across her face and before she knew it she was laughing. "What?" said Jace puzzled. "At least we're quiet!" said Clary smiling. Jace frowned. "Wait, what?!" said Jace catching on. "With Simon?" he asked. Clary nodded. His eyes widened. "More than once!" said Clary with a smile. "Izzy! I need a word with you!" yelled Jace. "What?" shouted Izzy appearing in the doorway.

"Are you and Simon?" spluttered Jace. "Yes Jace, we are going out!" said Isabelle impatiently. "But have you..." he began. Izzy bit her lip and then sighed. "Yes" she said. "I'm going to kill that vampire!" said Jace angrily. "I assume you're talking about me" said Simon appearing next to Izzy in the doorway.

Jace went to stand up but Clary pulled him back and kissed him softly on the lips. "Jace, he's my best friend..." said Clary quietly. Jace sighed. "I'm glad you two are happy." said Jace turning to face Simon and Izzy. "Just don't kill her..." he said to Simon. Simon grinned. "Will do." he said. Isabelle smiled and took Simon's hand. "We'll see you two at the party, I guess!" she called as they walked away.

Clary kissed Jace softly. "Thank you" she said quietly. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine but you owe me one." he said smiling. "Well Alec and Magnus won't mind if we're a bit late" said Clary smiling.

She kissed him as he pulled her into a hug. "Super Jace at your service madam!" he said grinning. Clary laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you" she said kissing his lips gently. He smiled under her lips. "I love you too" he said as he kissed her back.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**This story is set after CoG, but as though CoFA and CoLS didn't happen. **

**Please leave a review (even if it's only a few words) because it means a lot to me! **

**If you enjoyed this story, check out some of my others! (_Moving On, Forever and Just Now, A New Arrival and Family) _**

**Thanks **

**~marshmallowpandaxox**


End file.
